This invention relates to a cutting device that is utilized for cutting or scoring corrugated board or rigid board such as that utilized for corrugated board or rigid board containers. More particularly, the present invention is directed to a cutting device which while adjusting the depth of cut of the main scoring knives maintains the cross knife in a desired spacing with an anvil surface.
A prior art cutting machine is shown in my U.S. Pat. No. 4,781,668, which was granted Nov. 1, 1988.
In prior art cutting machines, for example the one shown in the above-identified patent, cuts or scores are made in the board as it passes through the machine. If the thickness of the board is changed, the mating knives on the parallel shafts must be adjusted to accommodate this change in thickness. However, it is often necessary to make a cross cut for a tab in the box material. This cross cut is often made in a direction parallel to the axis of the machine shafts.
While the adjustment of the knives for the longitudinal cuts has been done relatively easily in the past, the adjusting of a cross cut blade and its anvil surface has been a time consuming process. Often the machine must be stopped and the cross cut knife manually adjusted several times to obtain the proper depth of cut on the cross cut or tab cut. It is apparent that when boards of different thickness are run through the same machine during the same day, the adjustment of the cross cut or tab blade relative to its anvil surface is a time consuming and, accordingly, expensive proposition.
It is the object of the present invention to provide a cutting device having automatic means for maintaining the desired cross cut knife and anvil relationship when the overall cutting machine is adjusted for boards of different thicknesses.
Further objects and advantages of the invention will be readily understood from the following description and drawings.